You!
by blizzard11
Summary: Draco Malfoy, a problematic rebel who has recently been told to study, seeks refuge in the depths of the Hogwarts library. There, he finds books, more books and Hermione to talk to. However, building a frienship is something else..
1. Just The Beginning

**You?!**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and the characters belong to JK Rowling. Don't sue me.

**Notes to begin with:** Hello everyone. Now before I get thrown with rotten tomatoes or anything of that sort, I want to really, really explain that this idea came up after I woke up and had the weirdest dream of my life. I'm a real fan of Harry Potter (the books, not much on the movie) but I'm not the one who reads fanfiction about it or anything. I don't have a favorite pairing but after that dream, I started to think of making my own fic. It was a HermioneXDraco thing (God knows where THAT came from) but I've decided to expand a little more and try my hand on the HP ficdom. This is my 2nd HP fic, so um, please be gentle. 

(Draco's POV)

"Honestly, Mr. Malfoy, you have to do something about those grades of yours. Otherwise, I'm not sure you'll have enough to pass my subject. It's the end of the second semester and what you've shown me do not look promising."

"So what?" I countered nonchalantly. "You're going to put me on handcuffs and force me to read?" 

"No, but I'll consider telling the headmaster to call up your father."

My eyes narrowed. 

"I'm not joking, Mr. Malfoy. You might want to consider taking my subject a bit more seriously."

I was never a fan of Arithmancy. It was some stupid subject that father forced me to take, saying that it would help my mind sharpen. Crap. I hated it like hell, and if I only could, I'd throw the whole subject out. Ugh. That voice of my father's rang through my head...all that sermon on being great, famous and bringing the family name to victory, through this school. God, I nearly laughed when he said that. 

This was one of the reasons why I hate Hogwarts. There was nothing but books, books and more books.. We hardly have anything exciting to do. Defense Against the Dark Arts has engraved itself on my mind as a joke. That's all. We had that 2 bums for our first and second years, and then that shabby-looking werewolf for third, a grouchy old man for fourth and now another old geezer for another two years. Dumbledore's losing his touch, in my opinion. 

So everyday, I have to remind myself... only one more year and a half til I leave this place and start off on my own. I can't wait for 7th year, and more so, graduating and getting out of here. But until then, I have to comply with my father's wishes and that means sticking with the stupid Arithmancy subject and the dumb professor. 

"Fine," I snapped, gathering my bag and slinging it on my shoulder. "What do you want me to do? Take a special test or something?"

"No, you should simply start studying. You barely listen to my lectures."

'Who would?' I rolled my eyes.

He seemed to have read my mind at that moment because he continued, "Well, you can try asking someone who enjoys it to help you. I'm suggesting Ms. Granger. She's a brilliant girl."

I nearly gagged. "Granger?"

That mudblood? Brilliant?! She was only good with books, but other than that, I saw her as a complete loser. Some tag-along to Weasley and Potter. Teacher's pet. What more can I say? Every professor loves her and thinks that she's the next genius to grace the wizarding world as soon as she graduates. Ha. I don't. Maybe that's why father put me into this Arithmancy thing. To prove that his son was much better than a mudblood. Well, whatever. I have my own ways of proving myself.

"Yes, Hermione Granger. I might be able to ask her to help you."

"No thanks." I replied, getting ready to go. "I think I can manage by myself, thank you very much."

"I'm warning you, Mr. Malfoy." He called out as I stomped off outside the hallway. 

"Right." I muttered, sarcastically.

I needed to get out of there. It's a very, very good thing that they decided to ring the lunch bell. I'll have a whole hour to myself. Nothing but double potions and then another double lesson with Hagrid. Both with those pathetic Gryffindors. I began my walk down the stairs that led to the Great Hall.

Hey, on a regular day-to-day basis, I do fine with schoolwork. I just don't see the point of working really hard to learn anything in here since I'm not going to use it anyway. I'll probably just inherit all of the Malfoys' wealth, put it in a bank and do some part time jobs to please myself. It's much better slacking off. I guess the only subject I really like would be Potions and that's NOT because Snape favors me. Sure, it's an extra advantage, but I'm sick and tired of people whispering rumors about me being Snape's pet and how I manage to score second to Granger in Potions. I got those grades on my own. 

"Hi." I said, sitting down beside Crabbe, who was wolfing down his lunch. 

He grunted in reply. 

My eyes met the ceiling. "Fine. Go eat. Where's your partner?" I asked, referring to Goyle. 

"Dunno."

The Hall was filling up with more and more students. I was hoping to talk to a few more people but they seemed preoccupied with the upcoming match this Saturday. Slytherin vs Ravenclaw. I snorted. Our team wasn't as half as good as we used to be before. Flint left, leaving me and a few other loyal Quidditch members left. Half of the team was made up of really snotty 4th years, who barely knew anything about guts and glory. Hmm. Well, if they needed me, I'm still their seeker. Just don't count on me to go to practices anymore. 

Why has life suddenly lost meaning?

I shook my head in mild irritation. I should go to that damn library and get some homework done. Much as I'd hate to admit it, Professor what's-his-name was right. My father would not exactly be pleased if he found out I was fooling around for the past few years. I'd rather be there anyway, I added as an after thought, glancing at Crabbe once more.

Sighing, I got up and made my way out of the crowded table, my food untouched.

"Hey Draco, would you mind if I took your leftovers?" Crabbe asked.

I ignored the idiot and went off. 

(Hermione's POV)

I don't think I'll ever understand men and how their minds work. It's far too complicated for me to decipher. My 2 best friends are out there in the field, trying to chase each other with broomsticks, going faster than I would ever dare in my whole life. It's not that I mind Quidditch or anything, I enjoy _watching_ it. I just don't get the thrill of the game. Harry does, and that explains everything within the nutshell.

They haven't changed over the years. Still the same boys I grew up with ever since I started attending Hogwarts. Ron, with his freckles and red hair and Harry with his trademark scar and green eyes. There was this slight problem though, and that would be the inches that set off our height differences. While I managed to sprout just a little over 5'5, Harry and Ron hovered around as 6 footers. That made me feel quite small. Then again, I have other things to make up for that. No one has managed to gather as many OWLS as I have and I'm pretty proud of that accomplishment. Those 2 got more than enough but it made me feel good, knowing that I'm still at the top of my year. 

I just wish that they would hang out with me more often. Often times, I'd have to resort to my favorite place and hideout, the library.

So I'm here, browsing for books and some extra problems for my Arithmancy subject. 

A flash of silver caught my eye while I was tiptoeing to reach a particularly naughty book, which decided to fly around, playing hard to get. I stopped and looked around, only to find a patch of silver and gold on the other side. I squinted through the small spaces between the books and saw someone muttering softly and trying to figure out the writings on the books. 

I stepped round the bookshelf and lo and behold, a most interesting sight met me.

Draco Malfoy was there, holding a book and trying to read. 

Malfoy? What was HE doing in here? As far as my knowledge goes, Draco Malfoy has no interest in books whatsoever. I haven't had the slightest idea on how he even manages to pass the subjects, seeing how he takes life so casually. Maybe he has the wit and smarts to make up for it but even so, I wouldn't be caught dead, trying to slack off at Hogwarts. I love it here.

He spotted me and nearly dropped the book he was holding. 

"What are you doing here, Granger?" he asked, a bit nervously, as if he was trying to hide the fact that he was in the library.

I raised an eyebrow. "Funny, Malfoy. I should be asking YOU that. Getting a bit of research?"

"None of your business." He replied, regaining his cool and bending over to pick up a few sheets of paper he dropped. I faintly recognized them, seeing some numbers and shapes.

"I didn't know you were taking Arithmancy classes." I spoke up.

"Father made me during the start of 5th grade. I had to beg him though, not to put me in the same class with you." He explained, shuffling the papers and arranging them neatly in his folder. "It's a pain but I have to go through with it."

"That's strange. How come you're only going to the library now? I've never seen you here before..."

"I need to work on this project Professor gave us." 

"Oh, you mean the one that has to do with a bit of trigonometry?" 

He only shot me a look with his pale gray eyes. "I'm not here to chit-chat, Granger. If I recall correctly, no one's allowed to talk in this sacred place." He said sarcastically, before passing by me. 

Touchy. What was his problem anyway? I shrugged and went back to the other side. Fortunately, the book I wanted gave up on flying and lay quietly on the floor. I picked it up and walked over to the tables where my bag, parchment and quill lay. Maybe I could finish the said project and visit Ron and Harry later. I could do with some amusement. 

[2 hours later]

I gave a quick run through over my paper, satisfied that I was able to finish 75 percent of it. That leaves the rest of my week Arithmancy free. I pushed my chair back and stood up, gathering the rest of my books and slinging my bag on. 

I was on my way out when Malfoy caught the corner of my eye again as he was sitting on a table, scribbling furiously and flipping the pages of same book I got. I got curious on why he was working so hard to finish it when it's due next week...then the thought dawned on me that maybe he hasn't even started at all. Or he hasn't been listening in class and has no idea where to start. 

But that wasn't my lookout anymore, right?

Still, I approached him and leaned over, peering at the graphs he was trying to figure out. "Need help?"

"No," he answered automatically, without facing me.

"Well, just wanted to let you know that you're doing it wrong." I pointed out. 

That somehow caught his attention. "What?!"

"Your plane looks really weird. I think you forgot to plot a few points here and there." I said, running my finger over to the diagram, showing him where he had gone wrong. "Your coordinates should look like this," I continued, showing him my own work.

I was expecting him to tell me to shut up, yet I was shocked to find him slapping his forehead with the palm of his hands. He looked really irritated, and who wouldn't be? After spending two hours here only to find out you did something wrong? I've gone through that already. Tons of times. 

He pushed back his chair, making a loud scraping sound. "That's it. I'm out of here." He muttered, slamming the book shut and dumping it in his backpack. He gave me this look, which I thought was made out of pure loathing, then stormed off. 

"Ooookay." I shook my head and made my way out too. 

(Draco's POV)

Screw Arithmancy!

I've been sitting in that forsaken place for so long and then that Granger walks up to me, saying that everything that I've been doing was wrong! And God, she was right. I messed up my plots and points, making my work look like a total mess. For once, I wished that I had her brains. Maybe it would make my life much easier. 

I slumped onto one of the chairs in the common room and closed my eyes. I wasn't even spared from a splitting headache. Damn this day. 

"Malfoy."

'What is it now?' I opened my eyes, upset that some stranger had to bug in. 

"You weren't at practice this afternoon. That's 3 practices in a row! What are you doing?!"

Oh great. Just what I need. Conrad was here, the new Quidditch captain. What a big time paranoid freak.

"I wasn't feeling well. Bad headache." I replied, dully. 

He was nothing but some pretty boy who was pulled out from the 7th year just to lead the team. He's a terrible Keeper and a very slow flyer. I have half the mind to believe that he's barely hanging on to the team because a lot of bimbos adore and love him. Ugh. What stereotyping. 

He cocked an eyebrow. "Don't give me that tone, Malfoy. You've skipped so many practices already. I wonder if you're still THAT good. Geez, you're starting to look like some jock, hiding behind Daddy's waistcoat pocket. We'll be having a match this Saturday and if you fail to prove anything, I'll..."

That's it. I've had it with pretty boys and know-it-alls.

"You'll what?" I stood up, challenging him. I was way taller than he was and I made it a point to shoot daggers with my eyes. "You can't do anything, you loser. If you lay your hand on my shoulder, you can be sure that I'll see to it that you're position on this team is gone. And believe me, I have my own ways, with or without my father's help. Get that through your thick skull." I said with my teeth gritted.

He backed off, glaring at me, after which he turned his back and proceeded to go upstairs. Another idea came into my mind and I decided that it was payback time for pissing me off.

"Oh, one more thing Conrad..." I called out.

"What?" He spat.

"After the match with Gryffindor, which is bound to be a few weeks after the first, I'm quitting."

"What did you say?!" His eyes widened a good deal, to my pleasure. I decided to continue.

"Go find yourselves another seeker. I've lost interest in this team. You're all a bunch of whimps."

"You can't quit Malfoy. You know the rules."

"Who said I couldn't quit?"

"We can't afford to...I mean, Snape would not be pleased with that."

Aha. "Slip of the tongue? Face it." I smirked, walking up to him and grabbing his collar. "You can't bear to go on without me. I provide you with the equipment, and you have to admit that I'm also a good seeker, whether I practice with you people or not. So leave me alone or you'll find yourselves with Comets again for brooms."  

I let him go and walked off, out of the common room. 

"Where are you going?"

"Wherever it is, it's definitely none of your concern." I answered him, climbing out of the entrance of the Slytherin house. 

I definitely despise my dad and all those who think I'm just another future Lucius Malfoy. 'Just another jock hiding behind daddy's waistcoat pocket'...ah, that guy had the guts to actually say that. Whatever. If they think that I'm another spoiled Malfoy, they're wrong. The only thing I've asked for was a chance to get into the Slytherin team just so that I could prove myself better than Potter. That's all. Everything else are tidbits and cuddlewopples of that mother of mine who can't stand the thought of her 'baby' out all alone without the warmth of his family.

What warmth? I was never allowed to experience it. My dad's a madman, a big supporter of Voldemort. I never liked the fact that he used to be a death-eater of sorts. It would only bring all sorts of trouble to the mansion and I hated having to wake up at night due to house raids done by the ministry. It was a waste of time! I've expressed those sentiments before but all I got was a threat to get booted out of the house.

I'd welcome that threat, but only when I'm much older.

So there. I have to pretend that I'm a big follower of Voldemort just because my dad is, having to act all nonchalant and prissy, just to uphold the family name. I'm sick of that trash! Truth is, I'd rather have no one take charge of the wizarding world. I'd very much prefer anarchy, thank you. None of that dark lord or ministry of magic silliness.

Good thing that Voldemort hasn't shown up these past 2 years. Potter's incident with probably sent him flying to the mental hospital. What is it that people see with Harry Potter? He's just an ordinary guy, like me and everyone else, save for that horrible scar on his forehead. Teachers also favor him along with Granger. See how stereotyped this school is? Just because you're famous and heroic guarantees you Dumbledore's favor. 

My chain of thoughts was broken as I heard muffled voices. I didn't notice that I had walked into a dark corridor all this time. 

"Hey! Over here!" someone whispered.

I turned around, my wand out. I checked my watch, and saw that it was near 11 pm. 

"I know, I know!" another voice popped in.

What was going on? I leaned against the wall quietly, trying to listen. At least I knew that the whispers weren't for me. But who could be out this late at night?

"Are you sure we're doing this correctly?"

"Positive. Now give me the..."

"Ow!" Something solid walked right up to me and gave me this huge jab on the ribs. My hands went to them automatically, and I clenched my teeth together to prevent myself from yelling. So now there were three of them? Those two voices I heard were guys and the one that just exclaimed in pain was faintly familiar.

"Fred! Someone's here!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know...move faster you idiot!"

"Alright! I am! Quit pushing me!"

Those Weasley twins. Why should I be surprised?

"Lumos." I mumbled, and light came out of my wand. They seemed to have scrambled out of this place after hearing my small collision. Now, who was that person who bumped against me? I'll make sure that whoever that was would pay...

"Granger!" I exclaimed, seeing her thick brown hair and face in a slight wince. "What on earth's name are you doing here?!"

**A/N: **K...that was weird. Then again, it is my first time at the DracoxHermione pairing. I have no idea if anyone has tried this kind of plot before wherein Draco seeks refuge in the Library and stumbles in Hermione every so often, etc. Anyway, I'm still experimenting and would like to see how this goes out. Please take time to read and review. I'd really appreciate any kind of constructive criticism.


	2. Why Do I Bother?

**You?!**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and the characters belong to JK Rowling. Don't sue me.

**Notes to begin with:** Um...I'm back. XP Thanks to those who took time to review. Sorry if it took me a longer time to post this. But here it is, as promised.  Bear with me if there are any grammatical errors. I try my best to proofread this before posting on ff.net but sometimes my eyes waver. (Pardon a befuddled 15-year old) Uhh...no mush yet. Hee. I have this habit of really getting into the relationship, before inserting any fluff. But if you guys enjoy fights and quarrels, I think you'll be okay with this chapter.

**(Hermione's POV)**

"Granger! What are you doing here?!"

"Owww..." I groaned, rubbing my arm. A pretty bad reply for my standards, but I was too busy minding the throbbing pain coming from the bruise that was starting to form on my lower arm. Some kind of collision that was. I at least had the guess that it wasn't a girl and it was no ordinary guy. The husky male voice was familiar, however and if I'm not mistaken it would be...

"Malfoy?" 

He stood there, wand in his right arm. His left hand was pressing on his left lower abdomen, where I must have hit him. His fine eyebrows were raised in a demanding manner. "Yes, me. Now, why in hell's name did you jab my ribs? I'll make sure you pay if they're broken."

"I didn't mean anything." I explained, cradling my arm. "I just came from Professor McGonagall's office when I heard a few noises, so I decided to check 'em out on my way to the Gryffindor tower. I had no idea I would bump into you!"

"To say you bumped me, would be an understatement." He said, raising his eyebrow before proceeding to moan slightly. "Bloody hell, are you sure it was your arm that hit me? Felt more like a wand or an elbow." 

"Sorry." I apologized hastily, picking up the lamp I dropped on the floor. "It must have been this thing I was carrying. I forgot my wand at the dormitories and had to resort to this for some light. Are you really that hurt? I can help you to the hospital wing, if you want..."

Yeah. Malfoy, hurt? That would be the day. I just had to do that for the sake of pleasantries. 

"Whatever - I'm fine," he replied curtly, straightening up. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Huh? I got a bit confused here at the change of attitude. _Let's_? I thought Malfoy never used that word except for when he's with Crabbe and Goyle. And where did the sassy attitude go? Don't tell me I knocked it all out when I hit him. 

Oh, how I wish. I guess my puzzled eyes gave out my thoughts because he said,

"We have to get out of this corner before Filch finds us."

Oh. 

"Uhh, right." I nodded, following his back. He seemed to know the corners of the castle as well as Fred and George, judging from the way he walked and looked around. Then again, what do you expect? Draco Malfoy's name could be easily associated with another school rebel when it came to nighttime and hours of mischief. No wonder he wasn't chosen to become a prefect this year, with all of the supposed 'rule-bending' he's done.  

"So what WERE you doing at this time of night, Granger?" He asked breaking my chain of thoughts, all the sarcasm coming back. "It isn't like you to wander off at this time of night just because you heard noises. That sounds like something Potter and Weasley would do. And by the way, where ARE the wonder boys? Aren't you always with them?"

And another taunt, as usual. I rolled my eyes. He never did find anything else to do.

"I told you already, I came from McGonagall's and happened to pass by. And what do you mean by 'it's not like me to wander off?'", I challenged him. "You're telling me that only Harry and Ron and guys like you deserve to go around?"

"Yeah."

I didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"You mean to say you're calling me a goody-two-shoes."

I could hear him snicker softly as he was walking in front of me. "You could say that."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

He stopped and faced me, coming closer and tilting my chin. I returned his smug smile with a glare. 

"Careful with your words, Granger. Don't be too touchy or you just might find yourself in the pit of trouble. I saved your arse back there, after sensing that Filch was nearby. You should be grateful instead of sending me that mockingly pathetic expression of yours."

Draco Malfoy, always there with his chin up, thinking that he was better than the rest of the world.

I shrugged him off and moved back. "No you did not save my butt. Stop glorifying yourself."

"Whatever you say, Granger." He said, with that annoying drawl in his voice, and finally turning his back to me, proceeding to walk off. We stopped right in front of Gryffindor and I stood by the painting, glaring at him still. Slytherin's tower would still be 5 minutes away, and you don't know how much I wished that his pompous arse would disappear already. 

"You didn't even thank me for bringing you to your tower." He smirked, crossing his arms. 

"Goodnight to you, too." I said huffily, before walking off to the staircase that led to the dormitories. 

What an airhead! I was still a bit irked as I changed from my robes to a long flannel nightshirt and my pajama bottoms. I can't believe that Draco Malfoy had the nerve to say those things, as if I owed him the world! And what's wrong with going out at night, anyway? Almost everyone does that now. It's not just Ron, or Harry or the Fred and George...I've seen loads of people do it, even prefects!  

I wished I could have countered his 'what are you doing here, it's not like you wandering off' with the same thing when I spotted him at the library. He didn't look so confident back there, especially with his sloppy coordinates for his Arithmancy project. 

His comments got me so pissed. I yanked the curtains apart so loudly that I heard Parvati move and shift in her sleep. I let my body drop onto the soft bed, my arms folded across my chest but I couldn't get myself to relax just yet.

_Goody-two-shoes._

Honestly, is that the only thing people can say about me, aside from being teacher's pet of my whole batch? It can get pretty sickening after hearing it every single day and it gets worse if you hear it coming from Malfoy's mouth. That drawl, the raised eyebrow and that cocky smile reminded me of his father, Lucius Malfoy. 

He comes from this pretentious wizarding family that claims to be the purest of all purebloods. All three of them had the same disposition and attitude towards muggle-born wizards. Yeah, well I'll show him who's the smarter one. Or rather, I've already shown him. Isn't that what I've been doing for the past 5 years already? But his approach still wouldn't change. I've given up hope on seeing a more civil Draco. A little more time and he'd be the second Lucius Malfoy. I wouldn't hesitate to bet a thousand galleons on that. 

**(Draco's POV)**

I almost gave myself a pat on the back after seeing Hermione stomp off to the tower. She looked so mad when I said she was a goody-two-shoes. It was so true, anyway. Aside from being the number one know-it-all in this castle, she was also the number one I-need-to-follow-the-rules-because-it's-good-for-my-rep kind of girl. Ha. It was soooooo easy to set her off. Never figured out that there would be another one like Weasley. That makes 2 hot-tempered people for the whole day, yesterday. Not up to my usual number of 5, but it was good enough for me.

But what were Fred and George doing last night out there? Those Weasley twins were always up to something, but that's not like I care that much. And Hermione, coming from McGonagall's office? I doubt that. She's not the type to do those things, as I mentioned the previous night. Besides, it looked like she was hiding something. What that was, I really don't know, AND don't give a damn about. All I know is that I woke up this morning with a sharp pain on my side.

I checked myself before taking a shower and I was surprised to see a nasty black and blue bruise contrasting with my pale skin. It ached a little every time I had to bend over or stretch to reach for something. I had the hardest time, applying gel to my hair. It required me to raise my arms and you can't imagine how I had to bite my lip from groaning. I was too lazy to dig through my book of spells for a quick cure and besides, it had a purpose.

I have another reason not to attend Quidditch practice again, even though the game's on tomorrow. Heh. Conrad will just have to bear with me.

"Draco-pie!"

What the hell?! No one in his/her right mind would dare call me that...if they didn't want to leave with a set of broken ribs.

"Dracooooo, there you are! I've been looking all over for you. Goyle said that you were a bit hurt in the ribs. Are you sure you're okay? I can go with you to Madam Pomfrey if you want. You must have the hardest time walking. Here, let me help you with your books..."

Pansy Parkinson. The plague of my life. 

_Well, no one ever said that Pansy was in her right mind either. Ugh. Here we go again._

"No thanks, Pansy." I replied as neutral as I could. 

She's been slobbering all over me ever since my parents invited hers for tea last, last summer. It's been their disgusting dream of sorts, to see me and her happy and friendly with each other. I bet that after Hogwarts, my father would walk up to me and say that I have to marry that pug-faced brat because we've been betrothed since birth. The thought is enough to send owls flocking away to Nebraska. The thought of me hooking up with her was a retched image. 

Of course, Pansy _welcomed_ the idea like it was the best birthday present ever. Since then, I couldn't get her off my back.

Almost every day, I have to endure her simpering, her constant whining and her awful, awful breath. I don't even know how I got through that Yule Ball with her, clutching on to my arm like a clamp or something. I've had my eye on _some_ pretty decent girls but even before I had the chance to ask them, my mother put her foot down. 

_Go on, Draco and be nice to Pansy. Take her out to the Yule Ball. I'm sure she'd love to go with you._

Yeah. She adored every minute of it. I had to dance with her, attend to her...aaaargh, was THAT the kind of attention girls need? If that's the case then I'm swearing off dating until I probably get a hold on my own life. She talks too much and whines like hell. Luckily, I was able to learn a personal silencing charm (after prodding and bugging Prof. Flitwick) so all I'd have to do was nod, while she continued with her boring chitchat. Who'd be interested in the latest gowns or hair accessories?

What kind of a name was Pansy anyway? It sounded like a rotten vegetable. 

"Oh noooo...your hair's not gelled properly! You have strands falling over your eyes. Poor Draco, here, let me fix some of it and we'll have you as dashing as a..."

"Pansy," I interrupted loudly, "there's nothing wrong with my hair. Leave it alone."

"But there are some..."

"I said," I repeated, raising my voice. "Leave my hair alone. I'm the only one who can touch it."

She stepped back, her eyes watering.

Oh, come ON. Don't give me that puppy-eyed look. As if I'll pity_ YOU_.

"D..d..Draco..."

Here goes the blubbering.

"I didn't m..mean to..."

And the sniffling.

"I'm...sorry..."

Bingo. Got her to cry.

Right on cue, she spun around and ran to her girlfriends, waiting by the corner and eying me with either pure amusement or reproachful looks. It's either they were grateful that I got her to whimper or they were angry because I gave them an additional chore, and that's to comfort their 'friend' in distress. Could I blame them for half of what they're feeling? Pansy is such a pain in the neck, and I'm just a guy. I heard it's tougher to deal with her if you're a girl.

"See ya." I said, giving half a nod to Sasha, one of her close friends, who returned the pained look. I almost felt sorry for her. 

But it isn't my problem anymore.

Relieved to be Pansy-free for the rest of lunchtime, I returned to the Slytherin table and found my bag waiting for me. I was about to pick it up and head for the common room when I found a few sheets of my Arithmancy homework on the floor, unfinished.

I groaned. Do I have to finish that now?

Yes, a voice answered in the back of my head. You have Arithmancy class this afternoon.

Damn. Back to that library.

**(Hermione's POV)**

"Library, again?" Ron teased. "If I'm not mistaken, I think you've fallen in love with that place."

"Ron, you should have realized that ages ago. I'm surprised it's taken you this long to notice." I grinned, before turning to Harry. "Are you sure it's okay if I skip watching your practice this afternoon? I suspect we'll be having a pop quiz on Arithmancy this afternoon and I want to make sure that I understood our previous lesson. Otherwise I'll..."

"Go bang your head against the wall?" Ron continued, smirking.

I whacked him with my Potions book. "Shut up, Ron. Harry?"

Harry, who was busy reading another Quidditch manual, casually flipped the page before looking up at me and smiling. "Yeah, go ahead. I don't mind. Just make sure that you come to the game next, next week. I'll kill you if you don't." he warned me, then went back to reading. 

"Yes, master." I replied. 

Typical Harry. All you had to do was watch him during a Quidditch match and he'd return the favor with more. One of the things I love about my best friend was that he was so humble, yet did not demand that much from you. Sometimes, I felt guilty about not having to spend that much time with him, because of all of my studies. But then again, Ron was there...and I'm making sure that I wouldn't miss this match.

"It's Slytherin vs Griffindor, thought you'd like to know."

"Yeah, Harry gets to whop Malfoy's ego one more time." 

At the mere mention of that brat's name, I stiffened.

"'Mione?"

"Hmm?" I glanced at Harry who was looking at me anxiously. "Anything up?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Gee, I better get going already...see you later." I spoke up, a bit louder, about to turn my back, when something caught the corner of my eye. I peered closely at what Harry was reading, ever so intently, and found out that it was something else, from what I had assumed. It was a manual all right, but there was no indication of Quidditch to be found anywhere on the pale pink pages. I caught a whiff of the scent, which was lavender.

"'Approach the girl calmly and maintain eye-contact'?" I asked, reading a bit of the words printed, finally noticing that it was in dark pink. "WHERE did you get this?"

Harry shut the so-called manual shut, nearly hitting my forehead. "N..nothing." he mumbled, shooting me a wary glance.

Ron leaned over and saw the title.

Uh-oh, I thought to myself. Too late, Harry.

"How to Start a Conversation with the Love of Your Life? Bloody hell, what are you up to now, Harry?" he asked, eyes widening. 

By this time, the subject of our conversation was blushing profusely and nervously fidgeting. It was rare for him to be seen like this so Ron and I decided to take full advantage of it. It's not a common sight to see The Boy Who Lived with tinted red cheeks and a voice full of incessant stammering. 

"I wonder who this girl could be..." I smiled, putting my finger to my chin. "Does she happen to play Quidditch too?"

"Yeah...or maybe she has red hair and freckles...maybe someone I'm close to..." Ron chimed in.

"None of your business!" Harry bellowed, standing up and fixing his bag. 

Ron elbowed him. "Come on, Harry. Tell us who the lucky girl is..."

"It's no one." Harry insisted, his cheeks glowing brighter. He kept his eyes down, concentrating on the table and refusing to look at us in the eye. 

"Enough Ron." I told him, sensing that Harry didn't want to be pestered any longer. "I'm heading off to the library already. I'll see you in Potions, Harry?" I grinned at him and he managed to wave at me, a little timidly. "Stop teasing him, okay Ron? I think he doesn't want to be bothered anymore when it concerns his love life." I giggled.

Harry gave me this upset look. 

"Okay, okay. I'm going." I said, walking off, leaving Ron to deal with him.

I definitely had to add that moment to one of the most memorable ever. Harry looked so adorable, with his eyeglasses askew and his face flushed. Of course Ron and I know about his crush on Cho Chang, since third grade and it came out more evident in the 4th. But I don't think Harry's ever tried to make a move after he got rejected during the Yule Ball and even more so, after Cedric Diggory's death.

Well, it was good to see him concentrated on something else aside from Quidditch. I was starting to think that he and his broom were inseparable. But if Harry was planning to get something started, he had better do it now, because Cho was in her last year here in Hogwarts. Then again, if he couldn't get Cho, there were a lot of other people like Ginny Weasley, who's had a crush on him since forever. 

And Ginny was not the only one who likes Harry. There are a lot of witches out there – young and old, vying for his attention. (I could never forget the day when a 40-year-old witch sent Harry a dozen pictures of herself 70% naked. The look on his face was something worth remembering.) Fortunately, Harry's not a snob, but I think that it does get on his nerves sometimes. I mean, wouldn't you get irritated if you were stalked almost everyday of your life by people who wouldn't stop following you? And Harry has this phobia of cameras...I don't think I need to explain that. 

I have to say that I'm quite amused at being a spectator at these occasions. It's funny, seeing how our hearts, rather, _their_ hearts could get the better of their minds. I'm not caught in any entanglement, thank you very much. They've asked me about Viktor Krum, and sad to say, I've lost touch with him over the last couple of years. Besides, I don't think he appreciated the rumors about me and Harry going out, even though I've explained to him over and over that it wasn't true. 

Why is it that almost every person in this damn witching world wants me to pair up with Harry or Ron? These are my best friends, and I can't see why people fail to see that. I'm not eager to get hooked up immediately and get heartbroken after 3 months of lovey-dovey stuff. I've seen enough with Lavender and Parvati, and they haven't even lasted a year. 

I sighed to myself as I entered the library. _It would be nice to have someone dote on you, though... _Though I promised and swore off men for the moment, there are times when I can't help but feel jealous at the girls who receive constant attention from the opposite sex. Even Ginny had her share of admirers. And me? Ha, I'd not waste my time scrutinizing myself in front of the mirror. That's all that men chase after anyway. I have yet to meet a boy in Hogwarts who has fallen for wits and brains. It's all about physical aspects. I won't even bring up mine. Ever since 3rd grade, I decided to place a charm on the mirror I used, so that I don't have to hear any _comment _it would spit at me. 

_But then again, there's always Pansy._

That girl took it upon herself to remind me that I was just some ugly mudblood. Whatever. I've tossed out all her insults and found myself returning them, this time, focusing on her "ability" to fail Transfiguration. I don't know why she even bothers with Hogwarts. It seems that her only purpose was to cling to Draco and care for him like some sick girlfriend. 

I shook Pansy off my brain and checked my list. I only had to re-check some problems Professor Vector gave us. I headed for the Arithmancy section, which was down the aisle. Just when I found the right corner, I reached up and grabbed the book. But unfortunately, someone had his fingers on it too.

_Oh, great. Speaking of Malfoy..._

**(Draco's POV)**

"Oh no, not YOU again." Her mouth twitched, in great dislike.

Oh damnit. The last thing I need when I'm under pressure is a muggle-born know-it-all who didn't know any better than to stick her nose into other people's books. Pun, not intended, though. But seriously, what is Granger doing here? She's the last person I want to see at the moment. 

"Yes, me." I replied shortly. "Now let go of the book mudblood, and go back to your muddy business." 

"I don't think so." She said, gripping the book tighter. "I need this book for Arithmancy class later."

What the bloody hell? 

"You don't need it Granger. Vector loves you too much to fail you." I muttered sarcastically. "I was here first. Don't you understand the rules? Early bird gets the worm. Thought you'd know that muggle quote, or are your brains starting to shut down?"

"Shut it, Malfoy." Hermione spat, her teeth gritted. "Professor Vector doesn't favor me, you know that."

Whatever. All I know is that I need that dumb book so that I can work on my assignment. "Fine. Go get another book, then. I got here first and clearly, my palm was lying on to of it even before your filthy ones could touch it."

She glared at me for one more second before looking for Madam Pince, the head librarian. 

_Success_, I thought, flipping the book open and searching for the chapters I needed. I finally found them and was about to head back to my table when Hermione appeared right in front, nearly knocking me over. 

"What is it now?" I asked, unable to contain my irritation. I checked my watch. 30 minutes was over and I still had 4 pages to do. 

"There's only one copy left. Unfortunately, a group of Ravenclaws decided to do their own studying and took out the other 4 copies." She explained, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. 

"Well, that's not my problem anymore." I replied nonchalantly, pushing past her. 

She grabbed my arm and forced me to look at her. "I need to finish my assignment, Malfoy." She whispered, with a sense of urgency in her amber eyes. 

"So finish it."

"I need THAT book you're holding."

"Look Granger," I pushed her arm off me. "I need to do mine too, in case you haven't noticed. Now, I only have 30 minutes left to do the stupid homework that Vector gave us. I know you've finished yours and that you only want to check them, while I haven't even started. Quit trying to be some ruddy know-it-all because apparently, you are robbing me of precious time!"

"Well, I'm SO sorry if you lack organizational skills, Mr. Malfoy. It's not MY fault that I'm not paying attention during classes and that you hardly have any motive to work on anything. If I were you, I'd quit staring at the ceiling and look at the formulas written on the blackboard."

I felt my irritation slightly turn into anger. "Shut up. You have no right to tell me what to do." 

"And you have no right to act like some arrogant brat." 

"Oh, so I'm arrogant?" I asked incredulously. "I'm not a top-student who refuses to share an Arithmancy book with a Slytherin who needs it badly. If you ask me, it's pretty dumb of you since I know that YOU know that your answers are all correct. You just want to show off in front of everyone again, like you always go, Granger. You're just some teacher's pet, who hogs the glory of Gryffindor."

"I'm not teacher's pet, you vile Slytherin! At least I got to Hogwarts by myself, and they CHOSE me. I bet your dad had to dish out a number of galleons just to keep you here in spite of all the..." she continued, her voice growing shrill, at her apparent exasperation.

"Don't you dare bring my father into this, Granger." My voice turned cold. "I'm not living on my dad's wallet. I built my reputation on my own, keep that in mind. I'm not like others who tag-along with some famous celebrity..."

"Accio Arithmancy book!" 

The heavy book I was holding flew from my hands and went zooming to hers. She turned her heel on me and began walking fast. My eyes narrowed. _We're not finished yet, Granger. _I brought out my own wand. 

"Diffindo!" 

Right on cue, the bag, which was slung on her right shoulder split and all of her quills, ink and parchment, fell to the floor. Books were there, scattered, with the pages soaking up the black and blue ink. I could see from where I was standing that her notebooks were incredibly neat – a horrid contrast to the wetness spreading. She dropped the book and proceeded to point her wand at my chest.

"Damn you, Malfoy! You really have nothing else to do, you pathetic low-life!" she yelled, sending sparks from her wand, heading towards me.  

"Whatever, you mudblood!" I raised my voice, blocking the gold sparks from grazing my neck. "It's your bloody fault that this happened. If you weren't so stubborn about the book then -- "

"Oh, so it's MY fault now?!" she retaliated, completely forgetting that we were in a library. "It's you and your big fat ego ruins everything." She flicked her wand and sent a few thick rolls of parchment zooming towards me. "Take that you conceited jerk."

"Why you -- "

"EXPELLIARMUS!" A voice bellowed. 

My wand, along with hers, flew out of our hands and sent us both staggering backwards. I turned my head to the source of the voice and found Professors McGonagall and Snape glaring at us. McGonagall had her lips pressed together in a very thin line while Snape collected our two wands and held them tight in his grip. His eyes were darting from me to Hermione, apparently irked.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger...follow me." McGonagall said, gesturing to the entrance of the library. "Don't bother picking up your things. You shall see to that later." She glanced at Hermione, who bent over to pick up her schoolwork and was hiding her face with her hair.

[2 hours later]

"That went pretty well." I said to the silence that greeted us in the empty library.

Her brown eyes flashed at me angrily. "Don't. Say. A. Word." 

I shrugged her off and hurried over to pick up my things. "Touchy, aren't you?"

"You already got us into enough trouble, Malfoy. Stop asking for more." She replied with an unusually calm voice as she gathered her books. "Reparo." She muttered, magically fixing the torn and wet pages. "Not to mention, we've lost a significant number of points too. God knows what people will think of me now..."

"Scared of soiling your perfect reputation, Granger? Well that's too bad. Believe me, if it wasn't for some crazy girl who decided to bring out her wand to attack me then..."

"What do you mean by crazy, Malfoy? You aimed at my bag and tore it open with that Diffindo spell. For your information, Accio is widely accepted as a standard spell – you don't need permission to use it. However, Diffindo is classified under the offensive spells. So if anyone did attacking here, it would certainly be you."

"That was only to stop you from walking away with the book, you selfish mudblood."

She stopped fixing her things and gave me one icy stare, which caught me by surprise. "I'm a witch, Draco Malfoy, and if I may say so, a damn better one than you. That's the last time I'll say that. If you call me a mudblood one more time, I swear, I'll hex you to death."

Oh, really?

"You can't do that Granger." I donned my smirk, approaching her. 

"Why not?" She countered stoutly.

"Because..." I walked closer until my face was a mere few inches away. "you have no idea what's in store for you and Potter if any of you ever lay a hand on me. You really don't think I forgot about the compound hexing you all did last year, did you? Why do you think you were never invited to become a prefect this year, Granger? Think now...it isn't so hard to figure out, right?"

Her defensive look went down just like that and it was replaced with something I couldn't comprehend.

"You..." she breathed out loud, "you told the professors."

My smirk grew bigger into a grin. "Right. One point to Gryffindor."

Her eyes widened in confusion then narrowed just as quick when she finally realized what I had been saying all along. 

"You're a prefect."

"Took you long enough. That would explain why I have the right to patrol corridors at night, why I can give or deduct points from your house and why," I took out my badge and leaned closer, "I can make your petty lives so stinking miserable if I wanted to." 

The next thing I knew was a stinging pain on my left cheek. I bit my lip to keep myself from wincing in pain and that's when I saw her eyes filled with fury and anger...and smarting with tears.

"You...you..." she panted, heavily. "You will never amount to anything worthwhile. All you want is power and glory and the ability to make people unhappy. You don't care...you never cared. You're not human at all and I regret ever wasting my breath over you!" She yelled, picking up her bag and books in a swift motion and rushing out of the library. 

I could feel people staring at me, wildly. Madam Pince, especially, only that her stare was combined with an extremely cold one. I swear, I've never felt so self-conscious in my whole life...when I picked up my own things and walked out. I heard others whisper and felt them point behind my back. Apparently, the mudblood and I 'conveniently' forgot that there were other human beings in the library.

If I was supposed to be filled with glee and triumph at Granger's outburst, I felt nothing but the opposite.

**A/N: **Whew, 2nd chapter done. Took me a tad longer to finish this one. See, I had to re-read numerous times, and somehow, writing in the 1st person POV seems harder than I thought. I might consider shifting to the 3rd person POV, just to make things a bit easier, but we'll see... I hope this one went okay. Review me? I'd appreciate it.

Next chapter, Harry and Ron take revenge on a rather 'guilty' Malfoy. ;)


End file.
